Szukająca, czy mol książkowy?
by Dear Skyler
Summary: Po śmierci rodziców musi zająć się młodszą siostrą, spróbować porozumieć się z biologicznym ojcem i przyrodnim bratem. Główna bohaterka jest lesbijką, ale nie zabraknie też wątków męsko-damskich. Bohaterką prologu jest Violet Harper, główna postać.


**Prolog**

Było coś uzależniającego w tym hipnotycznym transie, w którym tkwiła, idąc przed siebie. Przeczucie, że stanie się coś złego, ciążyło nad nią od ponad miesiąca, kiedy z każdym dniem ginęło coraz więcej czarodziejów i czarownic. Teraz miała pewność, że umysł nie płatał jej figli.

Zamknęła za nimi furtkę, upuszczając walizki na świeży śnieg. Ich dom zawsze tętnił życiem, okna wypełniał miły blask ognia płonącego w kominku, w jednym z nich nie trudno byłoby też dostrzec pięknie ozdobioną choinkę z kolorowymi, magicznymi lampkami tańczącymi wokół. Teraz jednak panowała tutaj grobowa cisza, okna były martwe i ciemne, szyby powybijane, a frontowe drzwi uchylone.

Zadrżała, kucając przy swojej młodszej siostrze.

- Zostań tutaj, dobrze?

Mała kiwnęła głową, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

Ruszyła przed siebie, na początku powoli, nie chcąc poznać okrutnej prawdy. W chwilę później w półbiegu pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od drzwi i wpadła do środka, wstrzymując gwałtownie oddech, przyzwyczajając oczy do panującego tam półmroku. W powietrzu unosiła się ciężka, nieprzyjemna woń śmierci i krwi. Wąski korytarz na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak zawsze, ale ona nie dała się zwieść. Portrety rodzinne wiszące wzdłuż ścian były opustoszałe, jakby ktoś wypłoszył postacie z ich własnych framug.

- Mamo? - zawołała słabym, drżącym głosem. - Tato?

Ciemność nie odpowiedziała, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie kolejne pytania. Minęła pustą, kompletnie zdezelowaną kuchnię, bojąc się do niej zaglądnąć. Przystanęła na chwilę przy drzwiach doń prowadzących i rzuciła okiem, ale nie odważyła się przekroczyć jej progu. Poszła więc dalej, kierując swe kroki ku salonowi. Szła uważnie, natrafiając na przewrócone etażerki, rozbite szkło walające się po podłodze. Zatrzymała się, gdy deska złowieszczo zaskrzypiała pod jej stopami. Wstrzymała oddech, nasłuchując, jednak nic nie przerwało grobowej ciszy. Wzięła głęboki wdech i weszła do salonu.

Egipskie ciemności rozpraszało wątłe światło księżyca, zamieniające kolorowe obicia mebli na ciężkie do zidentyfikowania masy szarości. Rozglądając się wokoło wpadła na przewrócony fotel, raniąc się w dłoń odłamkiem szkła leżącego na wydeptanym dywanie.

Myślała, że zemdleje. Leżał na podłodze, oparty plecami o ścianę, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, jakby przed śmiercią powoli osunął się na ziemię. Prawą rękę miał wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem, jak gdyby przyszpiloną zaklęciem do rur biegnących ku sufitowi. Jego dłoń zaciśnięta była w pięść, a spomiędzy bladych palców można było dostrzec lekki błysk, spowodowany odbiciem poświaty księżyca. Widok martwego ciała ojca wrył się jej głęboko w mózg, sprawiając, że racjonalne zachowanie w tej chwili było dla niej czymś niemożliwym. Ruszyła ku niemu biegiem, po drodze potykając się o coś dużego i ciężkiego. Upadła na podłogę z głośnym hukiem, nie czując bólu dochodzącego z obitego biodra.

Zwłoki. Potknęła się o zwłoki własnej matki.

Pisnęła cicho, na czworakach zbliżając się do swojej niegdyś pięknej rodzicielki. Jej twarz, zazwyczaj spokojna i miła, była wykrzywiona w grymasie strachu i rozpaczy. Przyciągnęła jej bezwładne ciało do siebie, kładąc głowę matki na własnych kolanach. Odgarnęła złociste loki z jej pokrytego lekkimi zmarszczkami czoła, czułym gestem zakładając je za ucho. Pierwsza, samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku, widząc rozległą ranę na jej skroni, z której sącząca się wcześniej krew ubrudziła jej włosy i szyję. Nie była zimna, ani też ciepła. Po prostu martwa.

Łzy płynęły potokiem, zalewając jej młodą, szczupłą twarz, utrudniając widoczność. Pociągnęła nosem i otarła oczy rękawem, słysząc przeciągłe skrzypnięcie deski przed salonem. Podniosła głowę znad ciała matki, widząc swoją zaledwie jedenastoletnią siostrę, przeżywającą najgorsze chwile w jej życiu. Stała niczym posąg, jakby zahipnotyzowana. Tkwiła w szoku przez dobre pół minuty, by postąpić o krok do przodu i znów się zatrzymać.

Wstała z podłogi i podeszła do siostry, po czym wzięła ją w objęcia. Mała wtuliła się w nią, wydając z siebie ciche szlochanie, ściskając w drobnych dłoniach materiał jej podróżnych szat. Powoli osunęły się na podłogę, by wyczerpane widokiem wszechobecnej śmierci zasnęły, bojąc się nadchodzącego dnia.


End file.
